What does friendship really mean to you?
by Violet Seashell
Summary: Naruto loves Kayla and would risk his life to save hers. She was his first friend, but when the rebellion began Naruto has to start making choices that could ruin their friendship forever. And why does his heart hurt when she's with Neji?


**Chapter One**

**friendship can never be underestimated**

I remember the day Naruto and I met so clearly. He looked so lonely, just standing there as the other kids went home holding hands with the parents that loved them so much that they would die for them. Naruto and I were so much alike excluding the fact that I'm more beautiful, strong, and whatnot. We both had no family, no friends. Literally almost everyone hated us(him).

I didn't really do anything wrong to make them hate me(of course they were probably jealous) but my rogue parents who claimed the lives of anyone who dared stand in their way did. Fortunately, I have never met them. My mother just borne me and left me in the rain on the porch of the Third Hokage's house. The Third Hokage(who I suspect pitied me) raised me as though I was his own child, and after the death of my parents everyone was considerably nicer to me but still couldn't treat me as though I was a normal human being. I don't really blame them because my parents killed so many people.

But Naruto...I never knew why people hated him so much until I stole a document from the Third Hokage which told me how the nine tailed fox was sealed inside a baby boy. That was when I began to acknowledge him in my superior presence. 

Coming closer to Naruto, I placed my hand on his right shoulder and said those five words: "Want to eat ramen together?"

From there, our friendship blossomed beautifully. Instead of leaving for two and a half years, Naruto declared that he would only be gone for a year because he would miss me too much to be gone that long. That really touched me. Our bond was strong enough even to last through the envy Naruto felt when I dramatically defeated Pein and became a hero. Despite that incident Naruto stayed by my side.

We were now sixteen and on a mission with Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten to the Land of Fire to guard some sort of princess. Neji was the leader like always since the rest of us were only chunin level which was _unfair_. I had always admired him though, especially after I defeated him in battle and he stopped going on about "destiny."

Neji suddenly stopped and I had a fleeting feeling that he could read my mind.

"Show yourself," he said looking to something behind me.

I mentally slapped myself. How could I be stupid enough to daydream and not pay attention the things that are happening all around me?

"Kayla!" Naruto yelled pushing me out of the way. A kunai hit him right in the shoulder and he yept out in pain.

"Naruto!" I shouted. I'm useless when I'm daydreaming!

A woman appeared with white hair and bloodthirsty red eyes. She licked the end of a kunai. "So you did notice me all along."

She smiled menacingly. "Just give us the girl with the purple eyes and we'll be set."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her. "And why in the world would we do that?"

Without warning, the woman threw the kunai at me aiming for my heart, but before it could hit me Naruto pushed me out of the way and the kunai lodged into his shoulder.

Naruto angrily pulled out the kunai in his shoulder and yelled(too loudly for my ears), "We'll never surrender her to you! You're not the first one that tried to steal her eyes!"

"Yeah," I said confidently. "It's not like I'm going to go willingly too."

The woman laughed. I suddenly felt cold. "Well darling who's going to stop me? The five of you? Against a ninja army? I highly doubt that honey."

"Army of ninja?" Tenten asked with her voice quavering.

When she said that ninjas appeared all around us. There had to be more than three hundred ninjas.

"They got us surrounded!" I exclaimed nervously. Unconsciously I grabbed Neji's arm but hurriedly let go while muttering "sorry." Neji flushed at this and opened his mouth as if to say something but instead turned away and focused on the enemy ninjas.

"You won't succeed in doing that while I'm captain!" Neji said.

The woman laughed even harder. Tears were starting to come down from her eyes. "How nice! You two make a nice couple!"

My cheeks turned the darkest shade of red while Neji chose to ignore that comment. "Naruto, when I say go make as many clones as you can."

Naruto nodded and Neji turned to Lee. "Lee, after Naruto forges the shadow clones I would like you to chop down that tree."

Lee put two thumbs up and smiled. "I won't fail you, Neji!"

Then Neji turned to me. I felt lightheaded for some strange reason that I couldn't comprehend. He smirked at me. "I don't mind that you holding my arm."

I felt like dying at that moment. It was so embarrassing(yes people like me have their embarrassing moments too). I probably would've died too if Naruto hadn't nudged me in the shoulder.

I cleared my head and looked at Neji questioningly. The woman smiled mischievously waiting for Neji's move.

"Go!" he shouted.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed and in a puff of smoke appeared around 100 Narutos at least.

Lee getting his cue charged the tree and knocked it down. Some random Naruto grabbed me and we made our escape. Or attempted to make our escape because that woman is _dang_ fast.

The woman stabbed a fake Naruto in the back which quickly dispersed into thin air. Then she appeared behind me and placed a hand over my mouth. Maybe it was pure instinct...maybe it was skill, but I managed to wrap my arms around the woman and snap her neck. She went _poof _in a puff of smoke.

I looked all around me. It was just a shadow clone and that meant the real one was still out there. Before I could try a jutsu I felt the real Naruto snatch me up. He ran like everyone was out to get him...actually I think that's partly true.

After a long, long, long, long, long(you get my message) time, we finally stopped in a clearing in the middle of the freaking nowhere which happened to be called the forest. My temper started to get a little short(I never found the time to take anger classes) and not before long I was grouchy and grumpy and all those other horrible stuff.

"Why did you do that for?" I practically yelled at Naruto. "I was going to use my super awesome jutsu!"

Ouch. But like I said I had anger issues.

Naruto(bless him) smiled sheepishly and wisely complimented my hair. "Hey did you do something to your hair today? It looks nice!"

He always knew a way to calm me down. I took a deep breath.

"Yes yes." I turned away from him and instead focused my negative feelings towards Neji. "And you! You know I could've done something to help with your stupid little plan back there."

Neji shrugged. "You didn't ask."

Then it was Lee's turn. "And you. You-"

"Gai sensei made a medicine called 'Flower Betsu Mode' to help people with anger problems like you. Do you want a bottle? I could-"

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!"

"You do," Tenten said nicely.

"Thanks," I grumbled over to a rock and dramatically placed my bum on it. Ah my sweet bum.

Naruto went over and sat down next to me. "What now, Neji?"

Neji seemed to be thinking real hard. As was I of course with my smart brain and stuff.

He crossed his arm. "We have to find a way to throw them off track."

I raised my hand. "How 'bout we run really, really fast?"

"I agree!" Naruto added.

Lee beamed at me. "Good idea!"

We all looked at Neji expecting him to bow at my knees and tell me how awesome and brilliant I am. But of course he doesn't.

He just stares at me. "I never expected you to say something as dumb as that."

That really hurt me. I snapped. "Your plans aren't exactly perfect too! In fact, I think they might- wait what am I talking about- of course they're dumber than mine!"

"That temper of yours is going to get you in trouble someday, but without doubt you're still cute." Neji sound amused.

"Hey I will let you know- wait huh? Did you call me cute?" I began to blush again. Dang Neji and his compliments. He's worse than Naruto.

Anyways finally the respect I deserved. I flipped my hair. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Neji smirked again. "Okay here's the plan."

I have to say that his plan worked perfectly. Not one problem rose up during the plan. My admiration for Neji grew after that, but he still wasn't as good as me.

At our destination point, we met the spoiled brat of Fire who was named Penelope. Let me tell you it is _not_ I repeat _not _a good idea to give this girl matches. She's what you say nothing but HORRIBLE.

"OMG YOU'RE SO HOT NEJI!" the girl of Fire(she doesn't deserve the title princess!) exclaimed leaping into his arms. Who gave her the right to do that?

Naruto noticed that I was in a bad mood and whispered into my ear, "I think the dress is a little too small for her highness."

I snickered which caused Penelope to look over at me.

"Whatcha laughing at?" she demanded. She still had her arms around Neji's neck. Neji looked as though he might fall down any minute. I wouldn't blame him. She was..._big _and that's just an understatement.

"Nothing," Naruto bluffed. To help him I smiled innocently. Penelope was no fool though, however dumb she may look with her golden pigtails.

"Are you making fun of my size? Why do people always do that? DADDY! I WANT THESE TWO'S HEAD CHOPPED OFF IMMEDIATELY AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL THROW AWAY ALL OF MY CLOTHES AND MAKE YOU BUY THEM AGAIN!" Penelope screamed into Neji's ears. You're not the first to have their delicate ears yelled at, I told him telepathically. I think he got my message.

Daddy(the king) came in at that moment and was like, "Yo brat what's wrong now?"

"That ninja girl over there made fun of my size!" Penelope exclaimed snobbishly. "She wants to take me away from my husband-to-be."

Neji's face said it all. I felt kind of sorry for him.

"Really?" the king said looking at me. "Well she is prettier than you. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT DAUGHTER! INSTEAD WE SHOULD CUT OFF HER HEAD RIGHT NOW FOR BEING PRETTIER THAN MY HORRIBLE UR I MEANT BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER! OF COURSE IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE NOT PRETTY ALREADY BUT IT'S JUST THAT SHE'S PRETTY TOO IF YOU GET WHAT I'M SAYING!"

"You can't do that!" I got a little panicky. "I am the great Kayla of the Leaf Village. If you kill me then your daughter will have less security to guard her during the time when you're gone."

The king looked thoughtfully at me. "True but-"

"KILL HER ALREADY!" Penelope sobbed. "KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER!"

The king gave in. "Alright then. PEOPLE GET HER!"

I would like to say that I karate-chopped them all but sadly I didn't get the chance. With great timing(just great!), the older sister of the girl of Fire came in. Like me you would have expected her to be fat, spoiled, and just plain fat too but she isn't. Instead this girl is beautiful.

She had honey combed hair and ocean colored eyes. Not only that but this girl was nice.

"No more chopping off people's head!" the girl scolded. "It's not good for our country's reputation. How much time do I have to tell you sister? And father! I thought you knew better!"

The king looked ashamed. "Of course, Princess Gwen, my dear daughter. You know best."

Gwen shook her head. "You're far more wise than me, father. I'm just quoting what is best for our beloved country."

What a sweet girl. I thought. She was sweeter than even me! I was a ruthless strong ninja, she was the sweet older princess. No wonder our job wasn't to protect her, the royal guards would be falling head over heels to guard this little angel!

Penelope sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around Neji. "Okay, Gwen."

She placed her head on Neji's shoulder and began to snore. Neji glanced at me helplessly. I motioned to the royal chambers upstairs. He paled when he saw how tall the stairs were. How he made it up there carrying Penelope without collapsing I will never know.

With Penelope gone I finally relaxed my shoulders.

"Your quarters are just outside the palace to the left of the back," Gwen said gently. She rushed over to Naruto's injured shoulder and examined it. "We also have some medics that can take care of your wounds."

"Thank you," Naruto said clearly surprised at Gwen's generosity.

"Don't worry about your friend," Gwen added escorting Naruto to the medic room. "My father will tell him where to go when he gets back." 

"Alright your majesty." Tenten bowed to her. "And thank you for everything!"

"Yeah, thanks." I bowed(much to my dishonor but what can you do against a sweet girl such as Gwen?).

Lee just stared at Gwen unable to say anything. Where his eyes were suppose to be were two pink bursting hearts.

"You're most beautiful my princess!" he blurted out. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh."

Gwen gave Lee one sorry look and then closed the door to the medic room.

I patted Lee's back. "You'll find someone one day. Like maybe in a few years or so."

Lee looked crestfallen while he should've been happy. Didn't I comfort him with those words? Do my words mean nothing to people?

I let out an exasperated frown to show my discontent and went out to check out my temporary home.

**I tried to keep the characters in personality to the best of my ability(yes Kayla is suppose to be that conceited and vain). Please review and leave comments!**


End file.
